


Grateful

by suddenlycomics



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlycomics/pseuds/suddenlycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunt arrives early for Christmas bearing a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

First Christmas after the blast that destroyed the Reapers, Ashley Williams had a lot to be grateful for. Her mother and sisters had all made it through the war. Even Sara had made it off the Citadel with the help of Kolyat. Shepard was also doing much better. She couldn’t walk for long periods of time and was confined to a wheelchair but the progress had helped Shepard heal mentally and emotionally. She’d even suggested they invite people over for Christmas.

Grunt had been the first to arrive week earlier than expected.

“Grunt, why is your present moving?” Shepard asked warily and he placed it gently in her lap. It didn’t surprise Ashley anymore how gentle Grunt could be when Shepard was involved but the way he handled the present (along with the fact it was actually moving) did.

“It’ll ruin the surprise. I thought that was the point of this holiday.” Grunt grumbled and face fell into a pout. Shepard smiled despite herself and carefully looking into the open gift bag.

“Is that a puppy?” Shepard asked, staring in disbelief as Grunt puffed out his chest proudly.

“One of those corgis!” Grunt explained as he reached into the bag and placed the puppy on Shepard’s lap. “There are lots of videos of them on the extranet bringing humans happiness. I thought you should have one.” The puppy proceeded to lick Shepard’s fingers and she smiled.

“I’d say the little guy likes you, Shepard.” Ashley said, reaching down to pet the dog’s head.

“I think you’re right.” Shepard agreed before extending her arm. “Come here, Grunt.” Grunt came closer, kneeling so Shepard could put an arm around him as she gently bumped their foreheads together.

“He’s great, Grunt. Thank you.” Shepard said and Ashley pretended not to hear the pleased rumble that Grunt did in response.

Later than night when Grunt and Rex (like the dinosaur, Grunt insisted) were both curled up together to sleep. Ashley carefully threw blank over the krogan before heading to bedroom.

“Do you think we’ll be able to handle a puppy?” Ashley asked, sliding into bed next to Shepard.

“I don’t think I could on my own right now.” Shepard said, looking away from Ashley. Ashley waited until Shepard’s gaze didn’t look so far off before reaching over to brush a stubborn bit of hair away from Shepard’s face. That seemed to get Shepard back to the present and she smiled. “I have you though. Together we’ve faced much worse. I’m pretty sure we can handle a puppy.”

“From handling threats to the galaxy to raising a puppy. There is never a dull moment with you, is there?” Ashley said, wrapping her arms around her. Shepard laughed leaning in closer.

“I love you Ash.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my lovely co-pilot on tumblr! This was all inspired by stuff we talked about.


End file.
